


2. Cleaning Duty

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Chaos, M/M, cleaning duty, nasty tour bus, nasty!Mikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to clean the bus. But Mikey overflowed the toilet and refuses to clean.... Yup</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Cleaning Duty

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my second story. :D enjoy readers!!!

Tour Bus  
12:00am after a show .. somewhere in the US, dude  
Frank's p.o.v

Mikey Way was a little Shit. Well he didn't like to cook and when he did he wouldn't share. That's just an example

Like now for instance, Mikey has flooded the fucking bus toilets and it's a nightmare 

"Ewwww. Mikey seriously? I'm stepping out before I step in his Shit!' Gerard came out of the bunks at the wrong time, although his hair looked pretty nice. But I don't get to look at anything nice...

Speaking of which I'm getting ready to pick up Mikeys shit off the floor. Nasty....

"Dude clean it up!" Its Bob now coming out of his bunck, practically in tears from the stench 

Mikey just kept reading his shitty magazine

"Hopefully he will get sick of the smell and clean it himself" Ray replied

I nodded before using my left hand to plug my nose and the other to get outside to Gerard

Hour later....

"Ewww! MIKEY WAY! Disgusting" I screamed this time entering he bus it had become more potent more... Alive in a creepy way

"K he's not gonna clean the Shit ... I'll do it just ,never again with Mikey" said Bob frustrated

"Never again Mikey..." I shook my head

End thank god

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting , there will be more coco Inked_Eyes


End file.
